Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jeff Hardy the new number 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship which is held by Austin Aries but what Jeff doesn't know is Austin Aries is in love with him this love story has a few twists
1. Chapter 1

**another story this is a love story between two unlikely wrestlers Jeff Hardy and Austin Aries **

* * *

**Austin Aries was walking down the hallway with his world title hanging over his shoulder he sees Jeff Hardy the guy he is in love with nobody knows Austin is gay the only person that knows is Jeff's sister Jessica the Knockouts Champion he sees Jessica sitting on a box he walks over to her "hey Aries" Jessica says "Jessica" Austin says then looks at Jeff "he is single now him and Beth broke up" Jessica says "I don't know if he even likes me" Austin says Jeff starts walking towards them Austin gets nervous Jessica smiles Jeff walks up "hey baby sis" Jeff says "hey big bro" Jessica says Austin looks up "hey Jeff" Austin says "hey" Jeff says "I'll see you later" Austin says then walks away "is he okay" Jeff says "I don't know he has a crush on someone but I can't tell though" Jessica says "oh come on who is it" Jeff says "I promised not to tell Jeff" Jessica says then looks at the clock "I have a match" Jessica says Jeff shakes his head he has to find out who Austin has a crush on he goes to watch Jessica's match **

* * *

**Jeff walks over to a monitor and watches Jessica's match whoever Austin has a crush on is still lingering in his mind he doesn't hear Austin come in "oh hey Jeff didn't realize you were in here" Austin says "oh I'm watching Jessica's match" Jeff says "oh how she doing" Austin says "pretty good from my perspective" Jeff says Austin walks over "hey Jessica told me you had a crush on someone" Jeff says "uh I do but I don't know if he likes me or not" Austin says "wait he are you gay" Jeff says "yea" Austin says "oh well who is he" Jeff says "you" Austin says "me" Jeff says turning to Austin "yea don't freak on me" Austin says "Austin I'm not gonna freak on you I wanna give you something" Jeff says "what" Austin says Jeff kisses him passionately pulls away and walks away leaving Austin confused "what just happened here" Austin mumbles to his self then walks out of the room later that night Jeff taking to Jessica "are you serious Jeff you kissed him then walked away" Jessica says "yea he told me who he had a crush on though and it was me" Jeff says "oh thank god he told you" Jessica says "you knew" Jeff says "yea but I promised not to tell though" Jessica says **

* * *

**Its been a week since Austin and Jeff shared a kiss they've been ignoring each other not talking to each other in the hallway but Austin is going to change that soon Jeff is walking down the hallway when he is grabbed "what the hell" Jeff says "shh" Austin says "Aries" Jeff says "you've been ignoring me for a week are you mad because I told you I was in love with you" Austin says "no its just..." Jeff trails off "just what" Austin says "this is why Beth left me Austin I'm Bi and I really don't know about my feelings right now" Jeff says "Jeff I've been in love with you ever since I saw you the first day I saw you when I first arrived in TNA" Austin says "I don't know Austin" Jeff says "Jeff I'm serious" Austin says "I know you are" Jeff says "Jeff I haven't had a boyfriend in over 2 months" Austin says "this is why Beth left me because I cheated on her with a guy" Jeff says "who was that" Austin says "my best friend Shannon Moore" Jeff says "oh" Austin says Jeff shoves Austin up against the wall "what the" Austin says Jeff puts a fingers to his lips "shh let me show you how much I'm in love with you" Jeff says eyes darken with lust and pleasure he kisses Austin he moans through the kiss Jeff reaches down and grabs the bulge in Austin jeans Austin's hands go to Jeff's belt Jeff moves his lips to Austins neck sucking on the skin Jeff's hands go under Austin's shirt tracing his abs Austin grabs Jeff's shirt Jeff raises his arms up and Austin takes Jeff shirt off Jeff raises Austins shirt above's his head Jeff attacks Austin's nipple Austin starts moaning like crazy Jeff slides down Austin's body unbuckles his belt slips it through the loops and throws is across the room "hey that was my favorite belt" Austin whines "you can look for it later" Jeff says Jeff unzips Austin's jeans pulls them down and boxers and takes Austin's pulsating cock into his mouth Austin moans like crazy his hands go down and tangles his fingers in Jeff's red and black colored hair Jeff relaxes his throat Austin thrust into Jeff's mouth Jeff hums around Austin's cock he throws his head back "oh god Jeff I'm close" Austin says Jeff pulls off Austin whines for lost of contact "you're not coming until I'm inside of you" Jeff says Austin moans Jeff takes his belt off and jeans Austin 'I've seen plenty of men takes their clothes but watching Jeff for some reason looked hot' Austin thinks to himself "Austin babe" Jeff says Austin looks up Jeff wakes over and kisses Aries Austin jumps up and wraps his legs around Jeff, Jeff lays Austin on the floor of the empty locker room "ready for this baby" Jeff says "yes" Austin says Jeff slides into Austin "oh god so tight baby" Jeff says Austin moans "Jeff I need to come so bad please" Austin says Jeff starts stroking Austin it didn't take time for Austin to come on both of them "oh god baby I'm close" Jeff says "come on baby I want to feel it" Austin says Jeff releases into Austin Austin screams Jeff kisses him to silence them Jeff pulls out of Austin and lays next to him "I don't know about you but I need a shower" Jeff says "me to" Austin says they walk into the shower and get it on again**

* * *

**after hot steaming shower sex "man baby that was awesome" Jeff says "you were awesome" Austin says Jeff kisses Austin he looks at the clock "oh shoot I gotta meet my sister" Jeff says "bye"Austin says "bye" Jeff says then kisses Austin one last time and runs out of the locker room Austin laughs to Jeff "you're freaking late" Jessica says "I'm sorry I got laid" Jeff says "what" Jessica says "I had sex with Austin Aries twice" Jeff says with a smile Jessica goes wide eyed "shut-up" Jeff says Jessica rolls hey eyes a couple days later Jeff walks into the arena "hey baby" Austin says Jeff turns around hey" Jeff with a smile Jeff kisses Austin "I wanna take you out tonight" Jeff says "I would love that baby and maybe get in on in the hotel room" Austin says raising his eyes brows "what am I gonna do with you" Jeff says then puts his arms around Austin "aw you two love birds" Jessica says "be quite" Jeff says **

* * *

**how will Jeff and Austin's relationship go reviews people**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2 I will be working on this one all day so maybe I'll get it done**

* * *

**Jeff,Jessica,and Austin were all walking down the hallway "man I can't believe you told him Austin I was about to tell him" Jessica says "yea and I would have probably hurt you" Austin says Jeff looks at Austin "sorry" Austin says looking down "I'll see you guys later" Jessica says then walks away Jeff grabs Austin's chin and kisses him "where do you wanna go tonight" Jeff says "surprise me"Austin says "okay" Jeff says they walk into Jeffs locker room Jeff shoves Austin up against the wall and kisses him Austin wraps his legs around Jeff's waiste "mmm baby" Jeff moans Austin moans "mmm Jeff don't stop baby" Austin moans Jeff starts kissing his neck Austin moans Jeff smirks against his neck knock on the door interupts them "ugh" Jeff says Austin unwraps his legs from Jeff's waiste Jeff walks over to the door and opens "hey Jeff Dixie needs to see all of us" Rob says "okay" Jeff says Rob walks away Jeff looks at Austin "guess will have to finish this later" Jeff says "yea come on" Austin says then walks out **

* * *

**at the meeting Jeff sits Austin sits beside him they act like they are not together "okay I called you here today because I need to talk to all of you for Bound For Glory 2012" Dixie says they all nods their head "okay so we have Jessica Hardy Vs Mickie James for the Knockouts Championship Chavo and Hernadez Vs A.J Styles and Kurt Angle Vs Christopher Daniels and Kazarian for the Tag Team Championship Brooke Tessmacher Vs Tara and Jeff Hardy Vs Austin Aries for The Worl Heavyweight Championship those are the matches at Bound Flor Glory" Dixie says Jeff grabs Austin's hand under the table "okay now this is the road leading to Bound For Glory its gonna be really stressful so bare with us okay so lets have a great road to Bound For Glory thank you for coming to this meeting you may leave" Dixie says they all get up and walks out after the show that night Jeff is in his hotel room getting ready got his date with Austin "why do you need my help with picking out in outfit to where I'm sure Austin will like you in anything" Jessica says "I don't know you're my sister" Jeff says "yes I know that but I shouldn't have to tell you what to where on your date" Jessica says "I guess you're right" Jeff says "I know I'm right" Jessica says then starts spinning around in the chair shes sitting in "here we go this will do great" Jeff says Jessica stands "whoa thats what I get for spinning around in a chair" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says Jessica flicks him off "I'm your brother" Jeff says "shut-up" Jessica says "I'm calling Austin" Jeff says "I'm leaving" Jessica says "if you can walk" Jeff says "yea if I can" Jessica says then walks out and falls Jeff bursts into laughter Jessica glares at him then tries getting up "quit laughing and help me up" Jessica says Jeff helps her up "can you walk" Jeff says "yes" Jessica says ****  
**

* * *

**Jeff walks back into the room and gets phone he dials Austin's number after 2 rings he picks up "hey baby" Austin says "hey are you ready I'll be by your room in a few minutes" Jeff says "yea I'm ready" Austin says "okay let me get dressed" Jeff says "okay baby" Austin says they hang up and Jeff gets dressed in Austin's hotel room fixing his hair when Jeff knocks on the door he opens "hey baby" Austin says "hey ready" Jeff says "yea lets go" Austin says at the resturant they walk they sit at a table "this is beautiful Jeff" Austin says "I know I picked it out just for you" Jeff says the waitress walks up "hi I'm Emily I'll be your waistress this evening are we ready to order" Emily says with a smile "champagne please" Jeff says Austin looks at Jeff "you'll love it" Jeff says "champagne it is I'll be right back" Emily says then walks away "I didn't like that way she looked at you" Austin says "Austin shes just a waitress" Jeff says 2 minutes later the waitress brings the champagne "are we ready to order" Emily says they order the food 1 hour later they go back to the hotel "Jeff that was the most amazing date ever" Austin says "me to" Jeff says the walk into the lobby of the hotel and up to Austin's hotel room Jeff starts kissing Austin's neck he moans "hurry up baby I'm so hard" Jeff says they open the door "hold on baby let me get something" Austin says he walks over to his bag Jeff walks up behind him Austin squeals "baby I'm so hard it hurts" Jeff says Austin stands up and turns around Jeff kisses him**

* * *

**next chapter will have rough sex in it be prepared**


	3. Chapter 3

**here is chapter 3 for all of you out there I promised rough sex and you'll get it rated M for a reason**

* * *

**Jeff starts kissing Austin, Austin starts moaning Jeff moves to his neck Austin reaches down and grabs the buldge in Jeff's shorts "mmm Jeff" Austin says Jeff starts walking towards the bed they fall on the bed with Jeff on top Jeff raises up Austin watches him with pleading eyes Jeff takes off his jacket and throws it across the room Jeff takes his shirt off Jeff starts kissing Austin's neck Austin starts moaning Jeff starts unbuttoning Austin's shirt and takes it off "Jeff show me rough sex" Austin says his voice a little bit huskier "are you sure baby" Jeff says "yes" Austin says "okay" Jeff says stands up and grabs Austin by the hand pulls him up off the bed and pulls him into a rough passionate kiss Austin moans Jeff's hands goes to Austin's belt unbluckles it and pulls ir through the hoops drops it to the floor Austin breaks the kiss to work on Jeff's belt "too many clothes!" Austin says Jeff helps him he pulls the belt through the loops drops it to the floor unbuckles and pulls down in his shorts Austin unbukles and pulls down his jeans Jeff kicks his shorts behind him walks over to Austin and starts kissing him Austin moans he puts his arms around Jeff's neck Jeff puts his hands on Austin's hips Jeff reaches down and roughly grabs Austin shaft through his boxers "take the boxers off baby" Jeff says Austin takes off his boxers Jeff does as well**

* * *

**Jeff walks over and put his and Austin's cocks together and gives them a squeeze Austin moans they fall back on the bed with Jeff on top Jeff kisses down Austins body "I'll be right back" Jeff says Austin whines Jeff walks over to his shorts laying on the floor gets the lube Austin turns over on his belly Jeff comes back over puts the lube on the table beside the bed "ready baby" Jeff says "yes" Austin says Jeff spreads Austin's butt cheek and stick his tongue in his pink pucker Austin screams "oh god Jeff don't stop" Austin says Jeff turns him over "stroke yourself baby" Jeff says Austin reaches down to his waiste line and strokes his self he closes his eyes Jeff goes down removes his hand replaces his mouth "uuh god ugh oh Jeff baby don't stop" Austin sayse Jeff relaxes his throat Austin thought Jeff couldn't deep throat him but he was mistaken "oh baby I'm close" Austin Jeff pulls "you're not coming until I'm inside of you" Jeff says **

* * *

**Jeff grabs the lube off the table pops the cap open and smothers his cock in it and teases Austin's hole with it "Jeff please" Austin says "please what baby" Jeff says "fck me already" Austin says "as you wish baby" Jeff says Jeff slams into Austin "OH GOD BABY THAT FEELS GOOD" Austin says Jeff slides almost all the way out and slams back in Jeff pulls out "I want you to ride me baby" Jeff says Austin flips over Jeff lays back on the bed Austin gets on top of him and slides down on Jeff's cock Jeff grabs Austin's hips and raises him up and down Austin starts stroking him self "I'm close baby" Jeff says Austin starts rolling his hips faster "I'm close" Austin says "come on baby I wanna see you come" Jeff says they both come and the same time a thin sheet of sweat covering both of them Austin lays beside Jeff "man baby that was amazing" Austin says "I don't know about you but I need a shower" Jeff says "yea come on" Austin says **

* * *

**over the next couple of days Jeff walks into the arena Austin is no where to be seen Jeff looks in his locker room he looks around "Jessica" Jeff says "huh" Jessica says "have you seen Austin" Jeff says "I saw him come in but I don't know where he is" Jessica says "I'll go look in catering" Jeff says Jeff walks into catering and sees Austin eating at a table "there you are" Jeff says "hey" Austin says "you usually meet me at the door what happened" Jeff says "I got hungry" Austin says "I know now" Jeff says "but you still love me right" Austin says "of course I do" Jeff says he goes over and sits beside Austin and puts his arm around him Austin snuggles into his arm Jessica walks in "I see you found him" Jessica says "yea"Jeff says"how long you wanna keep this a secret" Austin says "I don't know" Jeff says "how about till after Bound For Glory" Jeff says "okay" Austin says **

* * *

**Jessica walks over to the table with food on it and gets an apple "hey Jeff when are we going home again" Jessica says "tomorrow I think" Jeff says "you're going home tomorrow" Austin says "yea but I want you to come with me" Jeff says "does your dad know that you're bi" Austin says "yea" Jeff says "but he was a little upset when he found out" Jessica says next day in Cameron "hey were home" Jeff says Jessica right behind him"hey bro" Matt says "hey" Jeff says "wheres Jessica" Matt says "I'm right here" Jessica says Gil comes in "hey you two" Gil says "hey dad" Jeff and Jessica say "so Jeff you said you have someone for us to meet" Matt says Jessica looks at Jeff "oh yea Austin come in" Jeff says Austin walks in "Matt dad this is Austin my boyfriend" Jeff says "well Austin its nice to meet you" Matt says "Austin take care of my son" Gil says "dad" Jeff says "sorry" Gil says "I will Mr Hardy" Austin says "please call Claude" Gil says **

* * *

**a couple hours later Jeff in his bedroom Austin walks in "hey baby" Jeff says "hey" Austin says Jeff walks over to him and pulls Austin into a passionate kiss Jessica walks pass the door "aw" Jessica says "go away" Jeff says Jessica walks away laughing "I'M GONNA HURT YOU JESSICA!" Jeff says Jessica keeps laughing "I'll be back" Jeff says then runs after Jessica, Jessica runs out of the house screaming Jeff hot on her heels "what the" Jessica says "come on" Jeff says "shh look" Jessica says "thats Beth's car" Jeff says "what is she doing here" Jessica says Beth pulls up Austin walks out of the house he walks over to Jeff, Jeff grabs his hand Beth gets out of the car "Beth what are you doing here" Jeff says Jessica steps on the porch with Matt and Gil "I came to ask you for another chance" Beth says "Beth I have a boyfriend" Jeff says "who" Beth says "that would be me" Austin says Beth slaps Austin "YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" Beth says "he didn't steal me you broke up with me because you found out I was bi and I cheated on you with Shannone I'm glad I did cheat on you" Jeff says "Jeff give me another chance please I'll deal with the fact that you are bi" Beth says "get out of here Beth I don't wanna deal with you or see you get off my dad's property right now" Jeff says "Jeff" Beth says "LEAVE BETH NOW!" Jeff says "fine but you're making a bad mistake" Beth says "I don't care stay away from us" Jeff says Beth gets in her car and drives off "you okay baby" Jeff says "yea" Austin says "sorry about that" Jeff says "I take it thats your ex" Austin says "yea don't worry about her though" Jeff says "I'm not" Austin says **

* * *

**that night Jeff and Austin talking "well when I first met Beth she was beautiful then after time passed she started getting more and more possesive over me then one night I went to this club with Shannon and I got drunk Shannon is also bi and I told him I was horny we came home and then one thing led to another and then Beth found out I told her I was drunk and I was horny and I didn't know what I was doing then she broke up with me I was a total wreck but then I met you and when you told me you were in love with me and I thought back to my relationship with Beth and how it ended but you've brought back to life and I love you for that baby" Jeff says "aw Jeff I love you to" Austin says Jeff kisses him "baby do not worry about Beth nothing is going to break us up I mean it" Jeff says "I know baby I hope she doesn't do anything" Austin says "Austin Beth isn't shes too scared to because of my sister they never go along thats why Jessica went on the porch with Matt and my dad don't worry okay" Jeff says "okay" Austin says Jeff kisses his head "lets get some sleep" Jeff says "okay" Austin says **

* * *

**how will Austin and Jeff's relationship go**

**Wil Beth try to break them up**

**Do you think Jeff and Austin are a cute couple**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres chapter 4 **

* * *

**the next morning Austin wakes up Jeff isn't beside him "Jeff" Austin says his phone vibrates he looks at it "hey baby I'm downstairs come on down" Jeff says Austin smiles at the text and replies "okay" Austin says he gets dressed and walks downstairs he walks in the kitchen "hey Aries" Jessica says "hey" Austin says Jeff walks over to him and kisses him "sleep well baby" Jeff says "yea" Austin says the phone rings Jessica looks at it "what the hell why is Beth calling our house" Jessica says "what" Jeff says "its Beth on the phone" Jessica says "I told her to stay away from here" Jeff says "you said nothing about calling Jeff" Jessica says "shes right baby you didn't" Austin says "let me answer it" Jessica says "go ahead tell her off" Jeff says "Beth what are you doing calling here" Jessica says "I want to talk to Jeff" Beth says Jeff mouths "I'm not here" Jeff mouths "he isn't here right now can I take a message" Jessica says "well when will he be back" Beth says "I don't know" Jessica says "well tell him when he gets back to call me" Beth says "okay" Jessica says they hang up "I'm not calling her" Jeff says Shannon comes in and his eyes fall on Austin Aries jealously goes through him "hey Shan" Jeff says "hey Jeff whos this" Shannon says "oh this is my boyfriend Austin Aries" Jeff says **

* * *

**Jealously goes through Shannon's body "well Austin its nice to meet you" Shannon says later that day Shannon Jeff and Austin sitting outside "I love you so much Austin" Jeff says then kisses him Shannon rolls his eyes "I love you to Jeffy" Austin says "I'll be right back" Jeff says then walks inside this is Shannon's chance to tell Austin to leave "so you really love him don't you Austin" Shannon says "yea" Austin says Shannon stands up and so does Austin "so Austin I hear you've many relationships" Shannon says "yes thats none of your business though" Austin says "well Austin I'll tell you this Jeff doesn't even like you I can he doesn't he wishes it was me than you hugging all over you okay" Shannon says "oh really well tell me this if he didn't like me how come he has seduced me 3 times already in our relationship" Austin says "oh please he probably faked it" Shannon says "yea okay" Austin says "I know because you are nothing but a cheater and a liar you don't love Jeff you're just using him so you can go back to other boyfriends" Shannon says Jeff comes back out "I see you're two talking" Jeff says "yea I was telling Austin how good of a friend you are" Shannon says his phone rings "I gotta take this" Shannon says then walks off the porch over to his car **

* * *

**"hey Beth" Shannon says "hey have you seen Jeff"Beth says "yea I at his house" Shannon says "Jessica said he wasn't there" Beth says "he was when I came over" Shannon says "she lied to me" Beth says "apparently" Shannon says "yea" Beth says "so whats the plan we both want Jeff" Shannon says "well I was thinking that they when go on a date we follow them and ruin it for them then we tell Austin that Jeff has been cheating on him with me" Beth says "ooh I like" Shannon says "yea" Beth says "wonder who he is talking to" Austin says "yea" Jeff says they go inside "there you two are" Jessica says a couple hours later Jeff is watching TV when he hears a car pull up he looks out the window "what the hell is Beth doing here" Jeff says "what" Jessica says "Beth just pulled up mute the TV" Jeff says Jessica mutes the TV Jeff sits on the couch Beth knocks on the door "anybody gonna open the door" Austin says "its Beth" Jeff says Beth starts kicking the door "ugh" Jeff says "JEFF I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE YOUR CAR IS HERE!" Beth says "open the door Jeff I want her gone" Jessica says Jeff gets up and opens the door "what" Jeff says "well hello to you to" Beth says "I told you stay away from here" Jeff says "but Jeff you're my boyfriend" Beth says "I am not your boyfriend" Jeff says "he it mine not yours" Austin says "you stay out of this" Beth says "he doesn't have to stay out of this your need to leave and get out of our lives I am done with you" Jeff says "Jeff don't be like that" Beth says "Beth you need to leave and get off this property before I call the cops" Jessica says Matt walks in "Beth what are you doing" Matt says "I'm here to win Jeff back" Beth says "I don't want you back" Jeff says "dad call the cops" Jessica says Beth walks in and gets in Jessica's face "you listen here bitch I didn't like you the first time Jeff introduce me to you and I'm not afraid of kicking a wrestlers ass" Beth says Jessica slaps her "ooh" Austin says "you had not right to do that bitch" Beth says "oh I'm a bitch huh I'll so you a bitch" Jessica says**

* * *

**Jessica sphears Beth "oh boy" Matt says "GET HER OFF OF ME" Beth says both Matt and Jeff pull Jessica off of Beth "Jessica let her go shes not worth it"Jeff says "you'll pay for this bitch" Beth says "shut-up" Jessica says Beth walks out "are you okay" Matt says "yea shes weak" Jessica says with a laugh that night Austin walks in the bedroom "Jeff" Austin says the door closes Austin turns around to see Jeff shirtless "hi baby" Jeff says "h-hey" Austin says Jeff walks over and whispers in his ear "I want you so bad baby" Jeff says Austin moans Jeff reaches down and grabs the tent in Austin's pants**

* * *

**next chapter will have sex in it be prepared**


	5. Chapter 5

**hears chapter 5**

* * *

**Austin moans into Jeff's mouth they hear a knock on the wall "COME ON NOT TONIGHT I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO EVERYTIME YOU HAVE SEX" Jessica says Jeff laughs "get loud tonight" Jeff says "okay" Austin says Jeff kisses Austin's neck he moans Jeff sees a flash "what the hell" Jeff says "what" Austin says "I saw a flash" Jeff says "it was probably lighting" Austin says "its not raning" Jeff says he sees a black figure running across the yard "HEY" Jeff says "Jeff" Austin says "JESSICA GET YOU GUN" Jeff says "Jeff whats going on" Austin says "I saw a black figure running across the yard" Jeff says Gil comes out of his room "whats going on out here" Gil says "I saw a black figure running across the room" Jeff says Jessica comes out "what" Jessica says "I saw a black figure running across the yard" Jeff says Jessica looks out the window "I don't see anybody I think he got away" Jessica says **

* * *

**Austin wakes Jeff's not beside him he goes down stairs "hey Jessica wheres Jeff" Austin says "out buying you a present" Jessica says "oh" Austin says to Jeff at the pet store with Matt "hey Jeffro look" Matt says Jeff walks over a puppy playing with a small teddy bear looks up at him "he is so cute" Jeff says "look at the price" Matt says "only 10$" Jeff says "would you like to buy him" Cashier says "woah" Jeff says "sorry" Chashier says "its okay but yes I would" Jeff says Jeff buys the puppy and takes it home to Austin at home Austin is reading the paper Jeff walks in "hey baby whatcha got there" Austin says then stands up "I'll be in the living room" Matt says then walks in the living room "well first I wanna give you this" Jeff says then kisses Austin "I have another gift for you close your eyes don't peak" Jeff says Austin closes his eyes Jeff puts the puppy in his arms "hold it tight" Jeff says Jessica walks in "aww" Jessica says Austin opens his eyes to see a brown furry puppy looking up at him "Jeff he is so cute" Austin says "I know just like you" Jeff says then kisses Austin a rock gets thrown through the window and a car drives off Jessica screams the puppy burries his head in Austin's cheast Jeff picks up the rock "theres a piece of paper hooked to it" Jeff says "read it" Jessica says "it says I will get Jeff back with me Beth Britt" Jeff says then rolls his eyes "shes trying to steal you from me Jeff" Austin says "I know but it won't work" Jeff says "Aries what your gonna name the puppy" Jessica says "I will name it Enigma" Austin says "a little after me the Charismatic Enigma Jeffery Nero Hardy" Jeff says "yes baby yea" Austin says Matt comes in with Lucas**

* * *

**"look Enigma you have a friend to play with" Austin says then puts Enigma in the floor Matt puts Lucas in the floor Jeff puts his arm around Austin and Austin kisses Jeff's cheek Gil comes in "hey why don't we all go out to eat tonight" Gil says "yea" Jeff says "that'd be awesome" Jessica says "hey I'm going shopping wanna come with me Jeffy" Austin says "sure" Jeff says "let me go get ready" Austin says then goes upstairs, upstairs Austin's phone vibrates he looks out it "I WILL GET JEFF BACK YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!" ? says Austin text back "who is this" Austin says "none of your business who this is I will hey Jeff back" ? says Jeff walks in "hey baby you ready" Jeff says "oh yea" Austin says then puts his phone in his pocket "lets go" Jeff says they walk out**

* * *

**who is the mystery person texting Austin will this ruin their relationship or will Austin tell Jeff before its too late find out in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**heres chapter 6 this one will feature Austin Aries' sister Michelle on the phone which her username is RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 she loves this story as much I love making it**

* * *

**at the store Austin and Jeff looking around Austin's phone vibrates "I see you are at the store with him" ? says "who are you stop texting me" Austin says "who you texting" Jeff says "oh nobody" Austin says "okay I'm going to look at ice cream" Jeff says "okay" Austin says his phone vibrates again "I see he is leaving he get tired of you already" ? says "he went to look at ice cream" Austin says "hahaha yea right" ? says Jeff comes back "baby please tell me who are you texting" Jeff says "okay its a mistery person I don't know who it is" Austin says "have you tried calling them" Jeff asys "the number is blocked" Austin says his phone vibrates again "YOU TOLD HIM I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU NOW!" ? says "Jeff it said it will kill me because I told you" Austin says Beth comes around the corner "AUSTIN ARIES" Beth screams "Beth what are you doing here" Jeff says "I was the one texting Austin but my cover got blown" Beth says **

* * *

**"you will never get him back you broke up with him I can except the fact that he is bi" Austin says "well then Shannon" Beth says Jeff kicks Shannon "I saw him coming Austin run to the car don't get out till I get there" Jeffs ays Austin run towards the door Beth runs as well and gets to the door before Austins "no no no no one gets in no one gets out until I get my Jeffy back" Beth says the guns goes off people scream Austin runs over there "JEFF!" Austin says Jeff gets up "Shannon shot him self I'm okay" Jeff says Beth pulls out her gun "NO BODY GETS OUT NO BODY GETS IN UNTIL I GET MY JEFFY BACK" Austin says Jessica appears out of no where with a gun pointed in Beth's face "you gonna shoot up a store so you can get Jeff back then break his heart like you did the first time you lying cheating whore" Jessica says "like that gun is gonna scare me" Beth says "its a 44 and its powerful" Jessica says  
**

* * *

**Beth backs away Jessica looks at the cashier "call the cops" Jessica says Jeff walks over with Austin hanging on his arm "did I shoot my self" Shannon says "nah is passed you stupid idoit" Jessica says Shannon crawls over to Beth and Beth kneels down "you know what Jeff you will come crawling back to me eventually" Beth says "no I won't because I love Austin with all my heart" Jeff says the cops show up 30 minutes later and burst through the door and they arrest Beth and Shannon Jeff Jessica and Austin go home that night "man today was crazy" Jeff says "yea but lets talk about postive stuff" Jessica says "yea around Austin" Jeff says Austin smiles at Jeff, Jeff grabs his hand "you okay baby" Jeff says "yea just a little scared is all" Austin says "its okay baby" Jeff says "we'll make sure that it never happens again okay Aries" Jessica says Austin smiles at all of them "well lets eat" Jeff says "yea I'm starving" Jessica says they all enjoy their food without any problem back at home Austin is taking a shower Jeff in his room reading 30 minutes later Austin comes out his phone rings he answers "hello" Austin says "Austin" Michelle says "oh hey Michelle" Austin says "hey I hear you got a new boyfriend is that true" Michelle says "yea it is" Austin says "hey I'm coming down there for a visit for a few weeks its that a problem" Michelle says "oh know its now a problem its okay you can meet Jeff and his family they are all really nice" Austin says "oh okay is Jeff hotter than you imagened as a teenager" Michelle says "yes he is" Austin says Jeff looks up at him "okay well I see you in a couple days" Michelle says "okay bye sis" Austin says "bye" Michelle says they hang up "who was that" Jeff says "my sister" Austin says "I heard you like me as a teenage" Austin says "I was going through pruberty at the time" Austin says "and I actually jacked off at a picture of you" Austin says "you did" Jeff says "okay" Jeff says "I know its freaky" Austin says "no its not it sounds hot" Jeff says "oh really how would you feel if I told you I had fantasies about you too" Austin says "oh really well what are those fantasies baby" Jeff says **

* * *

**okay sorry its so short but its 11:14 PM and I got school tomorrow so I'll try to update tomorrow but anyways you found who was texting Austin Beth was Beth and Shannon were both arresterd but for how long though find out in chapter 7 also Austin Aries' sister is coming down to Cameron**


	7. Chapter 7

**heres chapter 7 Austin Aries' sister is going to visit**

* * *

**"you really wanna know what my fantasies are" Austin says "yea" Jeff says "well I had one dream I was in school and in class and you came in and took me out and into the boys bathroom and fck me good" Austin says Jeff kisses Austin a couple days later Jeff walks in the living room the door bell rings  
"AUSTIN COULD YOU GET THAT BABY" Jeff says Austin gets up and opens the door "Michelle" Austin says "Austin its so good to see you" Michelle says "its good to see you to hey Jeff come in here" Austin says Jeff walks in "hello" Jeff says "Jeff this is my sister Michelle" Austin says "its nice to meet you" Michelle says "nice to meet you also" Jeff says Jessica walks in "hey whos this" Jessica says "oh I'm Michelle Austin's sister" Michelle says **

* * *

**"its nice to meet you" Jessica says "its nice to meet you too" Michelle says Jessica smiles and walks in the kitchen and starts singing "wait a minute she also sings" Michelle says "I have never heard her sing" Austin says "Jessica hit that high note" Jeff says Jessica hits the high note shes laugh "that hurt my throat" Jessica says "okay so where is my room" Michelle says Gil walks in "hey dad this is Michelle Austin's sister" Jeff says "hello" Gil says "I'll show to you're room" Austin says they go upstairs "so thats his sister" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says "she seems pretty nice" Jeff says**

* * *

**later that day "man I hate slaving over this stove" Jessica says "yea well you decided to cook" Jeff says Austin and Michelle come in "hey baby" Austin says "hey" Jeff says then kisses him "aw" Michelle says knock on door Jessica walks over "yes" Jessica says "yes are you Jessica Hardy" The officer says "yes" Jessica says "I'm here to inform you that Beth Britt and Shannon Moore have broken out of jail and we are looking for them" The officer says "okay thank you" Jessica says "you're welcome have a good night" The officer Jessica closes the door "what the hell" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says "how'd she get out" Austin says "and who is Shannon Moore and Beth Britt" Michelle says "my ex girlfriend and my ex bestfriend" Jeff says "you're ex" Michelle says "yea I'm bi" Jeff says "oh okay" Michelle says "yea" Jeff says Gil walks in "well here we go again being stressed out over them" Gil says "you heard dad" Jessica says "yea" Gil says **

* * *

**"can we eat" Jeff says "yea" Jessica says over the next couple of days theres no word from Beth or Shannon "no word from Shannon or Beth" Jessica says "yea I'm glad" Jeff says Jeff's phone vibrates "bedroom now I want you I have a surprise for you also" Austin says Jeff smiles at the text "I gotta go" Jeff says "okay" Jessica says Jeff literally runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs Jessica bursts into laughter**

* * *

**well well well Beth and Shannon broke out of jail but with the cops find them and also what is Austin's surprise for Jeff find out in chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**heres chapter 8 moving right along people thanks for the reviews**

* * *

**Jeff runs into the bedroom "Austin babe" Jeff says Austin walks out of the bathroom "hey baby" Austin says "why are you wearing a robe" Jeff says "close the door" Austin says Jeff closes the door and turns around "ready for your surprise" Austin says "oh yea" Jeff says Austin drops the towl and Jeff suddenly feels his mouth go dry "oh baby" Jeff says Austin walks over to Jeff and kisses him Jeff moans they start making out and groping each other Austin undresses Jeff downstairs Jessica looks out the window she sees a black SUV parked outside of her house "its probably just a pervert" Jessica mumbles she sits on the couch and starts watching TV Matt comes in "hey Matt" Jessica says "hey" Matt says Michelle walks in "hey" Michelle says "oh Matt this is Michelle Austin's sister" Jessica says Michelle smiles at Matt "its nice to meet you" Michelle says "its nice to meet you" Matt says "Michelle sit I wanna tell you about Beth the bitch" Jessica says "she's always called Beth a bitch" Matt says "we all hated her" Jessica says "what she do" Michelle says "well she would always cheat on Jeff and of course Jeff wouldn't believe it until Beth found out Jeff was bi then they broke up and now shes trying to get him back" Jessica says "but Jeff is with Austin" Michelle says "yea and they also broke up because Jeff has sex with Shannon Moore our ex bestfriend" Jessica says "oh" Michelle says**

* * *

**"yea" Jessica says "she also tried to kiss me" Matt says "she did" Michelle says "oh yea at the cookout we had a couple of a months ago" Jessica says "did Jeff believe you then" Michelle says "no" Jessica says "oh yea Jessica I forgot to tell you you are a very fantastic singer I have all of your albums" Michelle says "well thank you" Jessica says "your welcome" Michelle says Matt walks into the kitchen upstairs Austin is on top of Jeff kissing him "Jeff I have an idea" Austin says "like what" Jeff says "how about we take a picture of us kissing and send it to Beth" Austin says while sitting on top of Jeff, Jeff runs his hands up and down Austin's thighs "I love the way you think baby" Jeff says Austin grabs his phone brings up the camera and starts kissing Jeff and snaps the picture "send it baby" Jeff says Austin sends the picture to Beth in the black SUV outside of the house Beth's phone beeps "what is it" Shannon says "what the hell why would he do that look" Beth says then shows him the picture "ugh that stupid slut Jeff should be ours not his" Shannon says "yea lets make out move now" Beth says upstairs Jeff and Austin start have full blown sex Austin hands cuffs Jeff to the bedpost "what the hell Austin" Jeff says "shh wait baby" Austin says downstairs "that was crazy" Michelle says "yea" Jessica says theres a knock on the door Jessica opens "Beth what are you doing here" Jessica says "I'm here to get my Jeffy back where is he" Beth says upstairs "Austin be quite" Jeff says Austin becomes slient "thats Beth's voice" Jeff says "yea" Austin says "un cuff me Austin" Jeff says Austin uncuffs him they get dressed and walk downstairs**

* * *

**"Beth what are you doing here" Jeff says Shannona walks up "we are here for you Jeff" Shannon says "oh and we got your picture" Beth says Jeff rolls his eyes "why can't you to except the fact that I don't want to be with two" Jeff says "yea all you two are trying to do is ruin our relationship" Austin says "but Jeff we love you" Shannon says "yea well I don't love you" Jeff says "Michelle call the cops" Austin says Michelle goes and call the cops 30 minutes later the cops arrive and arrest Beth and Shannon "hey wait I want them to see this" Jeff says Jessica brings Jeff a little black box Austin gets confused Jeff gets on one knee "Austin Aries will you marry me" Jeff says Austin starts crying "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Beth and Shannon says Austin looks at Jessica Michelle and Matt they all nod their head "yes" Austin says Jeff puts the ring on Austin's finger he stands up and kisses him "NOOOOOOOOOOO HE CAN'T THAT WAS SUPOSSE TO BE MINE ENGAGEMENT RING!" Beth says the cops put Beth and Shannon in the car Jeff and Austin wave Jeff puts his arm around him "they disowned me when I told the me I was gay" Austin says "oh baby I'm sorry**

* * *

**"its okay" Austin says ****_2 months later _Jeff Austin buy a new house so does Jessica and Matt at Jeff and Austin's house Austin is in the house washing dishes Jeff is painting out in the back yard neither Austin nor Jeff know Michelle and Matt are dating only except Jessica only shes keeping it secret Jeff walks in the house "hey there future Mr Hardy" Jeff says "hey baby" Austin says Jeff walks over and wraps his arms arounf Austin "Jeff I'm washing dishes" Austin says "can't it wait baby" Jeff says "no" Austin says Jeff starts kissing Austin's neck "Jeff I'm washing dishes and the window is open" Austin says "I don't care I want people to know who you belong to" Jeff growls Austin dries his hands off and turns around in Jeff's arm and kisses him Jeff moans through the kiss**

* * *

**Jeff turns them around and sits Austin up on the counter Austin moans Jeff smirks "I love you so much" Jeff says "I love you too" Austin says Jeff kisses him at Jessica's house she sends a tweet to her twitter page "okay this is getting out of control FUCK TNA until I go back that is if I do go back" Jessica says then puts her phone on the table that night at Jeff's house Jeff and Austin asleep where their woke up by the alarm "what the hell" Jeff says "go check it out baby" Austin says Jeff grabs his gun "stay here baby" Jeff says downstairs Austin follows him "I don't see anything" Jeff says "hello Austin Jeff" Shannon says they turn around "Shannon" Jeff says "you're suposse to be in jail" Austin says Shannon shoots Austin 5 times "AUSTIN" Jeff says Shannon runs out of the house into a black SUV and drives off Jeff dials 911 at the hospital "Jeff you need to calm down" Jessica says "I CAN'T CALM DOWN" Jeff says all the nurses look at him but don't say anything "Austin Aries" Doctor says "yes how is he" Jeff says "well we have to take him into surgry" Doctor says "okay how long will it take" Jeff says "we don't know for sure yet" Doctor says "please help my brother" Michelle says "are you his sister" Doctor says "yes" Michelle says "we'll do all we can" Doctor says**

* * *

**oh no whats gonna happen to Austin lets hope he doesn't die reviews people**


	9. Chapter 9

**here is chapter 9 we have 2 more chapters to go**

* * *

**"do what ever you have to do just please save him" Jeff says "we will" Doctor says he walks away Jeff sits in a chair 2 hours go by theres no word from the doctor everbody falls asleep Jeff stares out the window he looks up at the sky "god please don't let Austin die I need him here I can't live without him" Jeff says "Jeff" an angelic voice says Jeff looks around "hello" Jeff says "Jeff its me your mom" Ruby says "mom" Jeff says "hey sweetie" Ruby says "are you looking over me" Jeff says "of course I am I'm looking over Jessica Matt and you" Ruby says Ruby looks over at Jessica "she stills drool in her sleep" Jeff says "I see that but thats not why I'm here" Ruby says "why are you here" Jeff says "I see Austin is in trouble and I'm here to help him get better" Ruby says "you are" Jeff says "yes" Ruby says "Jeff Hardy" Doctor says "yes" Jeff says "he made it" Doctor says "oh thank god" Jeff says Jessica Matt and Michelle wake up "Doctor" Michelle says "he made it" Jeff says "can we see him" Michelle says "yes" Doctor says in Austin's room Jeff walks over to the bed "Austin I know you can't hear me but I love you I need you to wake up i can't wait to be married to you and maybe Beth and Shannon will leave us alone" Jeff says "I just got a text message the cops arrested Shannon and Beth again" Jessica says theres a knock on the door "yes" Jeff says "Jeff Hardy" The officer says "thats me" Jeff says "Shannon Moore and Beth Britt have been arrested and will go straight to trial" The officer says "thank you so much" Jeff says Austin's hear monitor starts beeping "oh god AUSTIN" Jeff says**

* * *

**doctors and nurses rush in "come on Jeff" Jessica says Jessica pulls Jeff out of Austin's room "come on Austin don't die" Jeff says "DEFIB" Doctor says Austin survives Jeff sighs "Jeff if you would like to you could stay all night" Doctor says "I would" Jeff says the doctor nods and walks away "Jeff were gonna go home and get some sleep" Jessica says "okay I'll be here" Jeff says Jessica nods "come on lets get home" Jessica says Jeff walks into Austin's room and sits in the chair beside his bed and falls asleep about 6:30 AM Jeff wakes up to see a nurse in the room "just a routine check up nothing important" Nurse says Jeff stands up and grabs Austin's hand "Austin if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Jeff says Austin squeezes Jeff's hand Jeff smiles 2 hours later Jeff is watching the TV in Austin's room theres a knock on the door Jeff looks over "hey" Jessica says Michelle and Matt behind her "hey guys" Jeff says "I see he hasn't woken up yet" Jessica says "he squeezed my hand earlier" Jeff says **

* * *

**"he did" Michelle says "yea" Jeff says Austin starts moving around Jeff stands up "Austin" Jeff says Austin's open "Jeff" Austin says with a raspy voice "I'm here baby" Jeff says "DOCTOR HE IS AWAKE" Michelle screams the doctor comes in they check Austin over "okay Austin your doing good but were still going to keep you here for a while" Doctor says "okay Doc" Austin says the doctor nods his head and walks out "you okay baby" Jeff says "you look tired" Austin says "I stayed here all night" Jeff says "baby you didn't have to do that" Austin says "I was worried baby" Jeff says "I know but you need some sleep" Austin says "he is right Jeff" Jessica says "babe I wanna stay here with you" Jeff says "baby go home and get some rest you need it I'll be fine I promise" Austin says "okay" Jeff says "I'll take you home" Matt says "were going to let you get some rest" Jessica says "bye Austin" Michelle says "bye" Austin says 2 weeks later Austin is released from the hospital Jeff and Austin walk into the house "you comfy baby" Jeff says "very" Austin says **

* * *

**later that day theres a knock on the door Jeff opens "yes" Jeff says "Mr Hardy I'm here in inform you that Beth and Shannon have been sentenced to 20 years in prison for attempted murder and burglary" The officer says "thank you so much now we can get on with out lives now" Jeff says "you guys have a great day" The officer says then walks off the porch "what" Austin says "Beth and Shannon have been sentenced to 20 years in prison" Jeff says with excitment in his voice "thats amazing" everybody says "now you and Austin can get on with your lives" Jessica says "yea" Jeff says "we have to start planning our wedding Jeff" Austin says "yea" Jeff says **

* * *

**well Austin survived now all they have to do is plan their wedding sorry its so short**


	10. Chapter 10

**here is chapter 10, 1 more chapter to go **

* * *

**over the next couple of days Austin lay around on the couch Jeff has had sexual tension built up for the last week. Austin gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen Jeff walks in behind him Austin bends over to grab the knife he dropped when he feels the bulge in Jeff's pants Austin stands up "I want you so bad baby" Jeff says sexily Austin moans "the doctor didn't say anything about me not having sex" Austin says Jeff kisses Austin Jeff grabs Austin's hand and leads him into the living room he grabs the stero remote cutting it on Jessica's song Faithfully starts playing "I didn't know Jessica sang that song" Austin says "its orginially sung by Journey but Jessica covered it" Jeff says Jeff walks closer to Austin wraps his arm around Austin's waiste Austin wraps his arm around Jeff's neck Jeff softly sings to him Austin smiles at him and kisses him Jessica's song Open Arms comes on Jeff softly sings to him  
**

* * *

**"where did you learn to dance Jeff" Austin says "I taught my self" Jeff says "really" Austin says "yea" Jeff says "I love you" Austin says "I love you too" Jeff says Jessica knocks on the door "OKAY I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE I CAN HEAR ME SINGING" Jessica says Jeff and Austin laugh Jeff turns off the stero Austin lets Jessica in "okay geuss what I just heard" Jessica says "what all the abusive men have been arrested" Jeff says "no but I'm still working out that" Jessica says "you were abused" Austin says "yea well I was engaged to this man and he started abusing me saying he owned me and he wouldn't let me wrestle and sing or see my brothers" Jessica says "thats when I knew something was up when Michael wouldn't let her see me or Matt" Jeff says "where is he now" Austin says "who cares where that bastard is at I don't really give a damn" Jessica says "my baby sister just cursed" Jeff says "shut-up Jeff sheesh" Jessica says Jeff laughs "who two are hilarious" Austin says **

* * *

**"yes we know" Jessica says 2 hours later Jeff calls Matt to tell the guys to come over so they can do a special Hardy Show episode "hey Austin come here baby" Jeff says Austin walks into the dinning room "yea" Austin says "are you ready to go public" Jeff says "now" Austin says "yea" Jeff says "okay" Austin says Jeff kisses him they walk into the living room hand and hand "are you two going public" Michelle says "yes we are" Jeff says "okay are we ready" Matt says "yea whos holding the camera" Jeff says Jessica waves "me" Jessica says "I'll go first" Matt says "okay lets do this" Jessica says Matt steps in front of the camera "action" Jessica says "okay as you all know I have not had a girlfriend since Amy but I found somebody I really love and that is Michelle Aries Austin Aries' sister" Matt says Michelle walks over Matt puts his arm around Michelle "were together and were happy" Matt says with a smile "and now my brother has to say something" Michelle says Jeff walks over "okay so you guys know I'm bi and me and Beth broke up Beth is serving a 20 year jail sentence now but thats not it though Austin come here" Jeff says Austin walks over "were together and also Austin show" Jeff says Austin shows them the ring "me and Austin are engaged to be married" Jeff says Jessica smiles from behind the camera  
**

* * *

**well Austin and Jeff have gone public what will happen **


	11. Chapter 11

**heres chapter 3 this chapter will have hot steaming slow sex and wedding planning**

* * *

**its been 2 weeks since Jeff and Austin went public it was a Saturday night Jeff and Austin were outside in the yard laying on a blanket on their stomachs "beautiful night isn't Jeffy" Austin says "yes" Jeff says Austin kisses Jeff Jeff kisses back Jeff lets his arm go over Austin his hand slides down his back to his butt and grops it making Austin moan Jeff breaks the kiss to turn them over Jeff sits on top of Austin, Austin looks up at Jeff with pleading eyes Jeff takes his shirt off he leans down and kisses Austin, Austin slides his hands up Jeff stomach up to his chest and plays with his nipple Jeff gently suck on Austin's bottom lip Jeff sits up his hand reaches down and grabs the bulge in Austin's jeans "somebody's excited" Jeff says with a smirk on his face Austin moans Jeff stands up Austin sits up and takes his shirt off he stands up as well Jeff pulls Austin over to him and attacks him with kisses Austin reaches between them and works on Jeff's belt Jeff work on Austin's belt as well **

* * *

**Jeff pulls Austin's belts through the loops Austin pulls Jeff's belt through the loops Jeff kisses Austin picks him and lays him back on the blanket they were previously laying on "Jeff please fuck me already" Austin whimpers Jeff sucks on Austin's neck Austin moans Jeff sits up and pulls Austin boxers down and his as well Jeff takes Austin's cock in his mouth Austin screams Jeff deep throats him Jeff pulls off Austin whines at the loss of contact Jeff kisses him Jeff suddenly thrusts into Austin he screams out in pleasure Austin reaches down and starts stroaking himself Jeff keep thrusting into Austin "thats right back stroak yourself for me" Jeff starts slamming in and out of Austin "baby I'm close" Austin says "come for me baby" Jeff says is doesn't take long for both of them come Jeff pulls out of Austin and colapses beside Austin "that was fantasitx baby" Austin says Jeff kisses him "lets go insid beofre somebody catches up" Jeff says they walk inside **

* * *

**"Austin baby wake up the wedding planner is here" Jeff says Austin wakes up downstairs "hello Austin I'm Emily I will be your wedding planner" Emily says Austin shakes her hand "Emily its nice to meet you" Austin says Michelle walks in "hey sis" Austin says Michelle waves "okay lets get started" Emily says they sit on the couch 2 hours later "Jeff I like this suit" Austin says "it would look great on you baby" Jeff says with a smile Jeff starts looking though a wedding magazine he finds a suit he likes "I would look great in this suit right here" Jeff says he shows Austin the stuit "wow baby that would look great on you" Austin says later that day Jeff and Austin trying on suits for their wedding "I can't remember the last time I went to a wedding" Jessica says "me neither" Michelle says Jessica's phone rings "hello" Jessica says "Jessica" Maryse says "Maryse" Jessica says "hey" Maryse says "what are you doing calling me" Jessica says "I alone and my so called boyfriend ran off with some red headed girl I have no where to stay" Maryse says "Maryse where are you I'll come pick you up" Jessica says Jeff turns around "I'm in Raleigh please come pick me up" Maryse says "where in Raligh" Jessica says "ouside of a bar its name Golden Horse Shoe" Maryse says "I know where thats at I'll be there as soon as I can" Jessica says "okay" Maryse says "who was it" Jeff says "Maryse" Jessica says "didn't she run away like 2 months ago" Jeff says "yea but her so called boyfriend ran off I'm gonna go pick her up" Jessica says "okay" Jeff says Jessica walks out gets in her car and drives off "I love this" Austin says they buy their suits in Raleigh Jessica drving around she drives up to Golden Horse Shoe and sees Maryse "MARYSE!" Jessica says she gets out of the car Maryse walks over "oh my god Maryse" Jessica says Maryse hugs her Jessica hugs her back "come on lets get home" Jessica says back in Cameron Jessica and Maryse walk in "hey guys" They say "okay we have picked a date we need entertainment at the reception" Emily says Jeff and Austin look at Jessica "what" Jessica says "Jessica will you sing at the wedding reception" Jeff says "I don't know" Jessica says "please" Jeff says "oh alright" Jessica says "YAY! Jeff says **

* * *

**here you go finally got it done next is the WEDDING FOR AUSTIN AND JEFF**

**reviews getting ready to work on the next chapter for the sequel**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so so sorry for the wait I've been really busy please forgive me**

**here is chapter 12 the wedding**

**get ready for a traditional wedding**

* * *

**it was November 1st the wedding day for Jeff and Austin "why am I so nervous" Jeff says "because you're getting married today" Jessica says she hits Jeff upside the head "OW THAT HURT!" Jeff says Jessica smirks "I hate you" Jeff says "I love you to" Jessica says Jeff rolls his eyes "will you two stop it already" Gil says "sorry dad" Jeff says Jessica snickers "Jessica Dawn Hardy" Gil says "sorry I'm gonna go before I hit Jeff again" Jessica says "yea right" Jeff says "try me little boy" Jessica says from the other room "Jessica shut-up" Jeff says Jessica laughs to Austin "Jessica i'm so nervous" Austin says "don't worry Jeff is to" Jessica says "he is" Austn says "yes" Jessica says "I wish my mom was here" Austin says "where is she" Jessica says "my parents disowned me when I told them I was gay" Austin says "oh Austin I'm sorry" Jessica says while fixing Austin's tie to Jeff "dad I'm nervous" Jeff says "oh Jeff thats okay" Gil says "were you nervous when it was your wedding day" Jeff says "of course" Gil says Matt knocks on the door "yea Matt" Jeff says "20 minutes Jeff" Matt says "okay" Jeff says trying to hide his nervousness Matt closes the door "dad I don't think I can do this" Jeff says "of course you can" Gil says ****"its time" Matt says "come on" Gil says they walk out of the room and to the backdoor "ew" Jessica says "shut-up" Jeff says "hey you better be lucky I'm letting you have your wedding in my backyard" Jessica says "okay here we go" Gil says "Matt Shane walk out" Emily says Matt and Shane walk out and down the asile "I'm freaking nervous" Jeff says "its okay son" Gil says "okay Jessica Maryse and Michelle walk out" Emily says they walk out Jeff takes a deep breath "calm down son you'll be alright" Gil says Jeff feels a hand grab his hand "Jeff calm down baby" Austin says Jeff calms down "okay Claude walk out" Emily says Gil walks out "okay Jeff Austin are you ready" Emily says "yea" Jeff and Austin say "okay go on out" Emily says Jeff and Austin walk out hand and hand everybody smiles they make it to the alter **

* * *

**"who gives theses two men away" Pastor says "WE DO!" Everybody says "okay we are gathured here today in holy matrumony for theses two men in their love now they would like to say their vows Austin" Pastor says Austin reaches into his pocket "the first time I saw you I knew we had to be together The first time we made love. I knew their was love between us. I can't imagine my life without you.I love you much theirs nothing. I wouldn't do for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jeffrey Nero Hardy you are my life my soul. I would die for you baby I love so much. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I hope you feel the same way you are awesome I love you" Austin says a tear slides down his face Jeff reaches up and whips it away with his tumb "okay Jeff your turn" Pastor says Jeff takes a deep breath Austin grabs his hands "Austin the first day I saw you I knew I had to have you. Seeing you walking in the hallways my heart always fluttred when I was around you. The first time we ever made love there was love between us. I want to spend the rest of my life with you baby you're my heart my soul everything. I could have ever dreamed of I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. I love you so much. I will make it worth your while baby. I love you" Jeff says Austin starts crying Jeff reaches up and whips his tears away "I love you don't you forget that" Jeff says everybody claps "can I have the rings" Paster says Matt gives him the rings "okay Jeff place this ring on Austin's finger and repeat after me with this ring I the wed. I promise to love and care for you through sickness and health. I'm happy that I found my soulmate" Pastor says Jeff puts the ring on Austin's finger "with this ring I the wed. I promise to love and care for you though sickness and health. I'm happy that I found my soulmate" Jeff says "Austin put the ring Jeff's finger and repeat after me I promise to love and care for you through sickness and health. I'm glad I found my soulmate****" Pastor says Austin puts the ring on Jeff's finger "with this I the wed. I promise to love and care for you I'm glad I found my soulmate" Austin says "I now pronounce you husband you now may kiss" Pastors says Jeff and Austin kiss everybody claps**

* * *

**they go to the wedding reception "whoa" Michelle says "me and Emily did a good job didn't we" Jessica says "yea I'll say" Michelle says Jeff and Austin walk in "wow" Jeff says "awesome" Austin says "okay we ready" Emily says everybody sits "I'll toast" Matt says "oh lord" Jessica says "okay when I first met Austin he had came home with Jeff and Jessica. Austin takes care of Jeff better then Beth did may their life be filled with love to Jeff and Austin" Matt says Jessica hits her head on the table "just wait for it" Jessica says "what Jessica" Austin says "nevermind" Jeff says "okay now who wants to hear Jeff's sister sing" Emily says "YEA!" Everybody says "go on Jessica" Jeff says Jessica stands up and walks over to the stage "okay I wrote this song specially for Jeff and Austin and if you would like you can get up and dance" Jessica says she nods her head to the band Austin grabs Jeff's hand Jessica starts singing Michelle looks at Jeff "dang shes good" Michelle says "shes a professional" Jeff says Jessica looks around the room and smiles at Gil he smiles back the song ends "WHOOOOOOOOOOO" Everybody says "THAT MY SISTER RIGHT THERE" Jeff says Jessica laughs "I'm inpressed" Emily says Austin starts enjoying himself "hey Jessica that was awesome what you did there" Michelle says "well Michelle thank you" Jessica says "youre welcome" Michelle says Gil walks up "hi dad" Jessica says "hey sweetheart that was very good up there did you warm up before you performed" Gil says "in the house I did" Jessica says "okay you don't wanna loose your voice again" Gil says "no I do not" Jessica says "okay okay everybody it is time for Jeff and Austin's first dance as a married couple" Emily says everybody cheers Jeff and Austin go to the dancefloor their song starts playing open arms by Journey Jessica takes a picture "they are so cute together" Michelle says "yea they are" Jessicas says Jessica takes another picture and shows Michelle "awesome" Michelle says Gil puts thumbs up to Jeff Jeff smiles and twirls Austin around "remember two weeks ago Jeff couldn't twirl Austin around with making hit the wall" Jessica says "yea" Michelle says Jessica gets the surprise of her life "what the seriously my song We Ride" Jessica says with laughter clearly in her voice Jeff smiles Jessica starts singing along with her song Michelle laughs **

**Jeff and Austin live happly ever after **

* * *

**THE END**

**hope you like this chapter:)**


End file.
